Automated meter reading (AMR) devices are often configured to transmit data relating to utility usage parameters to a remote location, such as a utility company. An AMR device may be a retro-fit device or a solid-state device. A retro-fit AMR device attaches to an existing utility meter and includes functionality to read the existing utility meter, transform the meter reading into usable data and transmit the data to a remote location. Solid-state AMR devices are designed to replace the existing utility meter and are attached directly to the utility line to measure utility usage data.
A significant drawback of prior art AMR devices is that they are functionally limited in their communications options and are thus not generally adaptable to evolving communications technology. AMR devices are typically constructed with hardware and/or software components for transmitting and receiving AMR data over a single communications medium. Some prior AMR devices may be equipped with components for transmitting and receiving AMR data over a finite number of communications media. However, as communications technology advances and new and different communications mediums are selected for the transmission of AMR data, incompatible AMR devices must be replaced at great expense to the utility companies. Unfortunately, the cost of replacing incompatible AMR devices is often passed on to the consumer.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an AMR device that is able to adapt to evolving communications technology by being operable to transmit and receive AMR data via any communications medium.